Jed and the Digitals
by yellowwinx8
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors meet Jeremie's childhood friend, Jarrod Wyrick, for the first time. After the death of his mother, Jarrod discovers a secret to not only allows him to create an alter-ego but also allows himself and his new friends to form a band: Jed and the Digitals.


_**Before I begin, I actually wanted to apologize for being absent mostly. But, I was actually busy with editing this story, the whole time thinking about how to make it more realistic. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **This story is actually based off of the 80s TV Series, Jem and the Holograms. Most of the OCs in this story, Jaime Wyrick, Reggie "Rage" Phillips, Shamon "Jet" Brewer, and finally the main character, Jarrod "Jed" Wyrick, were all based off of characters from Jem and the Holograms.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Jem and the Holograms, just the OCs.**_

 **Jed and the Digitals**

 _Introduction_

 **Jeremie's POV**

Dairy of Jeremie Belpois, Kadic Academy, 10th grade student, March 19th.

It has been almost a year since Lyoko shutdown. And we've all pretty much changed since then. Sure, we're all still the best of friends, but now that Lyoko's history… we've had a lot to get over.

William's definitely changed since the Lyoko shutdown. He's actually become more responsible and more respectful. But, he's also been going through some PTSD from the whole experience of being X.A.N.A.'s doll, but he's doing okay now. He's also won our trust back and is part of our group again. He's also been focusing more on playing music and doing martial arts lately, so yeah, he's basically doing okay.

Yumi's also changed… a little. She's still very mature and puts more of her energy in her studies and in her martial arts skills. She's also begun dating Ulrich, which means that William can't pursue her anymore. But, I'm sure he'll find someone new. She's also spending a lot more time with her family, so that's pretty good. She's also been practicing playing the drums.

Speaking of Ulrich, he's changed a lot, too. He's been doing better in his classes, getting at least a C so at least his father's happy that he's improving. I think he's finally come to the conclusion that no one is perfect not even himself, but sometimes I fear that Mr. Stern might be doing more to Ulrich than any of us know. Ulrich's also been focusing more on his soccer team and Pencak Silat; he's also been practicing more on the keyboard.

Odd…well, let's just say that he's the only one of us that _hasn't_ changed since Lyoko. He's still the same Casanova he's always been. Still lazy in school and still likes to cheat off of me during tests. He also still has those smelly feet and no matter how hard he tries to keep it a secret, it's just no use. To be honest, the only thing that's changed about Odd is his height. He actually became taller than me and Aelita. He's also putting more focus on music than anything else.

Aelita has also changed since Lyoko's departure. She had become a much stronger and has moved on from her past. She had also become more focused on her studies and her DJ career. I'm happy for her, even if I might not get to see her every day.

As for me, I have definitely changed since the shutdown. I've actually become more adept in Physical Education, and of course my grades in my other classes are doing well…except for that darn Italian class. I've also been on my computer less and have actually taken an interest in guitar, which is great, because my childhood friend Jarrod Wyrick just transferred to Kadic Academy.

Jarrod is an African-American from Atlanta, Georgia, that happens to be a music prodigy. He's also the youngest out of six biological boys. The reason why I said "biological" is because his family likes to adopt foster boys. He likes to call them "Digit Boys." He's also got some awesome singing skills and he wants to be a singer, but he's just too shy to get on the stage, because of that, he has a crippling case of stage fright. Tomorrow is not only the start of Spring Break, but also the day of his mother's funeral. His mother, Jamie Wyrick, ran the Digit Foundation for foster boys and even owned a music company that was started by Jarrod's late father, Evan Wyrick. When he was younger, Mrs. Wyrick always used to call him her Jed, which has been his nickname for some time. His older brothers, Jericho, AJ, Shane, Ray, and Kyle are in a college now and are apparently in a band called the Wyricks. Jericho, or Jay as everyone calls him, is the lead singer, AJ and Shane are the guitars – AJ on lead guitar and Shane on bass, Ray is the drummer, and Kyle is the keytarist. Mr. Wyrick was a famous singer until his death when they were little, so they carried on his legacy.

And hopefully, someday Jarrod can do the same thing…


End file.
